1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to alignment devices directed particularly towards axially and radially aligning a driving shaft with a driven shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art alignment devices such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,664,029; 3,733,706; 3,711,955; 2,638,676; 2,636,273; 2,656,607; 2,726,058; and 3,525,158 are generally directed to aligning devices capable of sensing shaft misalignment in two dimensions only, such as axial misalignment. Those that can be used to check for axial and radial misalignment (three dimensional misalignment) must either have the alignment structure moved radially with respect to the shafts to be aligned or must have one of the shafts rotated with respect to the stationary alignment device. This procedure is not only a time-consuming and delicate operation, but introduces error by the constant requirement of moving either the alignment device itself or one of the shafts to be aligned. An additional problem is that in many instances the space available to mount the aligning device is very limited precluding the operator of the aligning device from doing an accurate job. In many instances the shafts are connected to machinery, such as motors and gear boxes, and these cannot be rotated with respect to the alignment device due to the weight, size or mechanical locking forces of the equipment.
Although the prior art has attempted with various structures to overcome these problems, the resulting shaft aligners are not only complicated mechanically making their operation difficult in restricted spaces, but in addition, are costly to manufacture.